


I Would Give Anything...

by Heavenlea6292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his rounds of McBiggerson's, Cas comes across a boy who needs healed. When he runs into him again, he finds that there was a reason he looked so familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Give Anything...

He had a lot of time to think as he flashed between all the McBiggerson's; trying to throw off his brothers from his trail. Sometimes he'd chat to the person serving him about the origins of coffee, or about how he was baffled that so many humans would drink such a disgusting thing. There were a few times that he'd invite his server to sit down for a bit; when he couldn't feel his siblings closing in and he could see how hard the server was working to appear cheery. He'd listen to their troubles, even taking to healing one young man who had explained to Castiel that no matter what he did, his whole body hurt.

"They call it Fibromyalga," the boy said, rubbing his hands together as if they too ached, "It feels like...actually, I have no idea how to explain it. I've had it for so long that it's basically my normal. Somedays I just carry on...no one knows. But then there are days where my entire body is locked up, where I can't move and I have to be heavily sedated to even deal with it. I just keep asking God, what did I do wrong?"  
"You did nothing wrong," Castiel said softly, reaching out to press his fingers against the boy's forehead.

The boy's eyes squeezed shut, gasping softly as Cas healed him, disappearing to the next McBiggerson's. That had been weeks ago, and now he was in another McBiggerson's, sitting in the corner alone when he heard the sound of someone sitting across from him. He looked up to see the same boy he had healed weeks earlier, the look in his eyes bright.

"You're the miracle worker," he said, "The one who listened to me while I was on my break a week ago, and healed me."  
"Yes," Cas said, looking around worriedly, "You shouldn't speak to me. They might use you for information."  
"Who?" the boy asked, cocking his head to the side. Cas shook his head, noting ruefully that the boy resembled Meg's second vessel; the vessel she had died in. He looked around, his nose wrinkling.  
"Where am I?" Castiel asked the boy, "Where in America?"  
"Cheboygan, Michigan," he replied, "By the way, my name is Matt."

Cas looked at him, his eyes squinting. Why did he know Cheboygan? The boy had continued talking, drawing Cas's attention again.  
"...but I can imagine you wouldn't wanna come here again," he rambled, "My sister always told me that this town was small fry compared to real cities, like Los Angeles or San Fransisco or Hollywood. I haven't hear from Lucy since she left for L.A., actually. She doesn't even know that the fibro had gotten worse...or that you cured it."  
"Lucy," Cas repeated, not knowing why that name seemed familiar.  
"Yeah," Matt said, pulling out his wallet, "Lucy. That's me and her at her High School Graduation."

Cas took the wallet from Matt's hand's, holding it gingerly. There were two people in the picture with dancing brown eyes, a young pre-teen boy with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a short, curvy girl with long, curly brown hair, a mischevious smirk gracing her lips. Cas dropped the wallet on the formica tabletop, his heart racing.

_'Her name was Lucy,' Meg muttered irritatedly, glaring at Cas, 'I don't see why it matters to you, Clarence. I saved her from all the guilt of leaving her sweet, sickly little brother back in Cheboygan with two drunks.' Cas looked at her, concerned._  
 _'Should I call you Lucy?" Cas asked, playing with the hem of his scrubs, 'It's a nice name, even if I like Meg.'_  
 _'No, keep calling me Meg, Clarence,' she said with a smirk, patting his hands, 'The only one who should have identity issues is you.'_

Matt reached out, grabbing the wallet and staring at Cas, biting his lip.  
"She's...beautiful," Cas said breathlessly, his eyes darting up to stare at Matt, "You two look alike."  
He wasn't lying. He could see what was left of Lucy's soul when he looked at Meg, curling and mingling with her own true form; and he could see that Lucy and Matt were very close. So close, their souls looked like- the way the Winchester's did. Matt nodded, reguarding him with a strange look.  
"You okay?" Matt asked. Cas reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.  
"I am so sorry," he said firmly, "I would give anything to go back and change it."

Matt reached out with his free hand, patting Cas's shoulder gently.  
"Yeah, dude, it's...ah...okay? I mean, you didn't do anything..." he mumbled and stuttered, looking disconcerted. Cas shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.  
"She was so beautiful. All that thorny pain, it was beautiful," Cas said softly, "They tried to burn the humanity out of her, but they couldn't. It was too strong in her."

Matt looked scared now, trying to pull from Cas's grip.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, his voice raising in pitch, "What did you do to Lucy? What happened to my sister?" Cas sighed, releasing the boy.  
"I cared for her, so much. Not your sister, but what your sister's body carried inside her. I loved her, that creature."  
Matt pressed back agaisnt the seat, looking disgusted.  
"Get away from me," he said, shaking his head, "I don't know what you are or what you did to my sister, but you'd better get away from me." Cas grabbed the placard menu that sat at the end of the table, reaching in Matt's pocket and taking a pen and writing quickly.  
"Your sister's body rests here," Cas said softly, "I knew she was dead when she didn't meet me. I buried her here."  
Matt's eyes filled with tears, staring at Cas with fear and anger.  
"She's dead?" he demanded. Cas looked away, pushing the placard across the table.  
"As I said," he mumbled, "I would give anything to go back and change it ."

Cas could hear his brothers approaching, their presence thrumming hard against his body, "I must go."

With that, he was gone.


End file.
